The primary aims of this study are: (1) to evaluate the efficacy of a 12-week course of sustained release buproprion (300mg/d) compared to placebo on end of treatment and 1-year abstinence rates, (2) to evaluate the efficacy of brief office intervention with parental support compared to minimal intervention on the end of treatment and 1-year abstinence rates, and (3) to determine if the combination of buproprion with brief office intervention with parental support is more effective than placebo and minimal intervention. The primary hypotheses to be tested are: (1) a 12-week course of buproprion will increase the end of treatment and 1-year smoking abstinence rates, compared to placebo, and (2) smoking abstinence rates at the end of treatment and 1-year will be increased with brief office intervention with parental support, compared to minimal intervention. The ultimate goal of this work is to develop effective interventions, which will reduce the risk of tobacco-related morbidity and mortality in these younger smokers. The investigator proposes to test these hypotheses and accomplish these aims by providing 616 adolescent cigarette smokers aged 13-17 with buproprion or placebo for 12 weeks combined with minimal intervention or brief office intervention with parental support, in a 4-group, randomized double blind design. The four groups will be: (1) placebo buproprion, minimal intervention, (2) placebo buproprion, brief office intervention with parental support, (3) active buproprion, minimal intervention, and (4) active buproprion, brief office intervention with parental support. Primary assessments will be point prevalence smoking abstinence rates at end of treatment (week 12) and at 52 weeks.